The invention relates to a device for measuring and registering the location, the attitude and/or the change in location or, respectively, attitude of a rigid body in space, using a field generator arranged directly on the body or at an interval therefrom, preferably a magnetic-field generator; with means arranged at an interval from the field generator, and independent of the body, for detecting the field flux or, respectively, the field flux alteration during a measurement; and an electronic device for obtaining and evaluating electrical signals originating in conjunction with a field flux, or respectively, a field flux change.
Known measurement devices of this kind (German Pat. No. 1,013,880, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,694) are either not suitable for measuring the attitude or, respectively, an attitudinal change of the body in space or it is not possible to measure a rotational movement with them, but rather only a mixture of rotational and translational movement.